


Рыжий лис в кожаном жилете

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parody, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Что произойдёт, если начальнику придётся посетить один из собственных филиалов в качестве клиента? Что случится, если массажист вынужденно подменит родственницу на ресепшене? Чем всё закончится, если они все пересекутся на новогоднем корпоративе?





	1. Часть первая. Оливка

Велор Павлович Розальский, генеральный директор холдинга, включавшего в себя кучу организаций, охарактеризовать которые можно было ёмкой фразой «каждой твари по паре», сверился с гуглокартой и вышел из машины. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, была до крайности неприятной. Задержавшись в последнюю среду года на работе, Велор Павлович проголодался и, не имея сил и желания терпеть до дома, после работы зашёл в кафе торгового центра. Заказав среди прочего салат, Велор Павлович столкнулся с вопиющей халатностью работников общепита: в «Салате с оливками» оказалась ЦЕЛАЯ оливка с косточкой, которая и положила начало длинной череде событий.

Нет-нет, Велор Павлович не сломал зуб и не подавился. Он мысленно возмутился и доел салат и остальные заказанные им блюда с немалой осторожностью. Доев, он вернулся домой, лёг спать и утром, как обычно, приехал на работу. И вот тогда, в четверг, на следующий после посещения кафе день, когда длинноногая секретарша принесла шефу чай и булочку, произошло ЧП. При надкусывании наисвежайшей наинежнейшей принесённой из местной столовой булочки раздался мерзкий хруст, и кинувшийся в приёмную к секретарше с криком «Верочка! Зеркальце! Срочно!!!», выхвативший его у оторопевшей секретарши, бросившийся обратно в кабинет и щёлкнувший замком двери Велор Павлович с ужасом увидел в кругленьком обрамлённом розовенькими стразиками зеркальце бритвенно-острый клык а ля вампир на том месте, где природой у человека предусмотрен пятый премоляр.

Велор Павлович осторожно потрогал его языком. Остро. Позабыв про чай и булочку, Велор Павлович бросился к селектору и нажал на кнопку.

— Верочка! Меня ни для кого нет! Поняла?.. Умница. Я ушёл. Дематериализовался. Исчез, — зуб противно царапал щёку при каждом слове.

Шла вторая половина последнего четверга года. Велор Павлович похолодел. Завтра пятница! А в пятницу после работы состоится корпоратив, на котором он должен будет произнести речь! А днём приедет телевидение. Брать у него интервью.

ЧЁРТ… Велор Павлович швырнул злосчастную наимягчайшую булочку в мусорную корзину и принялся шуршать страницами записной книжки.

ВДВОЙНЕ ЧЁРТ… Его стоматолог в отпуске! И готова записать его сразу, как только выйдет! Аж семнадцатого января… ЧЁ-Ё-Ё-Ё-ЁРТ!

Велор Павлович задумался, открыл поисковик интернета и застучал по клавиатуре.

Возмутительно! Складывалось такое впечатление, что перед Новым годом никто не желал работать! Почти везде были согласны его принять, но только ПОСЛЕ Нового года! В справочном одной частной клиники ему даже прямым текстом порекомендовали немедленно ехать в городскую дежурную поликлинику и удалять зуб, а через месяц поставить штифтовый — у них. Но зуб был нужен Велору Павловичу самое позднее — завтра!

За дверью послышалось:

— Его сегодня нет... Василий Алексеевич… Да говорю же вам, его нет!.. Уже ушёл!.. И просил в кабинете его не беспокоить!

«Боже, — подумал Велор Павлович, — какая дура! Сегодня же… Завтра… Нет, в первый же день следующего года уволю эту дурищу нахрен!»

— А почему тогда свет в кабинете? — резонно поинтересовался у только что «сдавшей» шефа секретарши зам Велора Павловича Розальского, Василий Алексеевич Полозов, которого подчинённые заглазно прозвали «стариком». — Сквозь стекло двери виден свет! — продолжил настаивать настырный зам.

Стар он не был. Им обоим, и Розальскому, и Полозову было в районе сороковника. Но если Розальского за нелюбовь показываться на людях прозвали «серым кардиналом», то за въедливость и доставучесть за Полозовым закрепилось погоняло «старик».

Розальский своего зама терпеть не мог. Зам ему достался в наследство от отца вместе с холдингом. В работе он был незаменим, но во всём, что касалось личных качеств… Нет-нет, внешне всё было прекрасно и благопристойно, но… Велор Павлович почему-то никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что «старику» от него что-то нужно. Причём, это «что-то» из разряда того, что не имеет к работе ни малейшего отношения.

Велор Павлович вздохнул, вынул сотовый и позвонил секретарше.

— Верочка, будь лапой, спровадь его. И побыстрее. У меня форс-мажор. Я занят. Очень.

Из-за двери послышались выкрики на повышенных тонах, «результаты внеплановой проверки», «дополнения к отчёту» и один раз даже подёргали за ручку.

«Уволю дуру», — в очередной раз подумал Велор Павлович.

На столе перед Розальским лежал отчёт. В одной из граф в самом низу значилось «Добрый лекарь».

— Эврика! — прошептал Велор Павлович и сморщился. Зуб царапал щёку.

В принадлежащий ему холдинг помимо прочего входил медицинский центр «Добрый лекарь». Полозов давно убеждал Розальского избавиться от «Лекаря», но у того не доходили руки, чтобы детально разобраться с медцентром. Особых доходов он не приносил, но и денег от начальства никогда не требовал. Так зачем трогать?

Велор Павлович нагуглил «Лекаря». Помимо прочего в «Лекаре» предлагались и стоматологические услуги.

«Вот и чудненько, — подумал Велор Павлович. — 'Старик' что-то вещал про внеплановую проверку? Вот и съезжу лично. Проверю.»

Велор Павлович отпер замок, вернул секретарше зеркальце, бросил: «Пока, Верочка», — и вышел на улицу. Вбив в навигатор адрес «Лекаря», он выехал со стоянки.


	2. Часть вторая. Набор ништяков

За окном темнело, снежинки порхали в свете фонарей. На ресепшене в «Добром лекаре» скучал долговязый рыжик, листая журнал и параллельно вспоминая, есть ли у него дома греча. Парень был тощ, длинные волосы собраны в хвост, мешковатый толстый свитер крупного плетения висел на рыжике как на вешалке. Парню явно было скучно. Он лениво листал страницы, ни на одной не задерживаясь взглядом.

Заканчивался год. Оставалось отработать завтра и сегодня досидеть до конца приёмных часов медцентра, замещая так некстати рассопливившуюся Наталью. В медицинском центре девушка, сидящая на ресепшене, должна являть собой ходячую рекламу этого центра, излучать здоровье и позитив, а не кашлять, чихать и поминутно сморкаться.

Вот по этой самой причине по окончании собственного рабочего дня рыжик и остался сидеть за стойкой. Наталья была его сводной сестрой, и было бы стыдно ей не помочь.

— Кхм-кхм, добрый вечер. Стоматолог ещё принимает?

Рыжик поднял глаза и почувствовал, что начинает улыбаться как идиот.

Вы когда-нибудь встречались со своей эротической фантазией? Я говорю не про накачанного жгучего мачо, а про тот набор черт, от которого все волоски на теле встают дыбом, а в животе закручивается узел. Это может быть тембр голоса, разлёт бровей, какое-то особое движение тела, возможно даже большие просвечивающие уши. Это может быть что угодно, на всё остальное ты даже внимание не обратишь, но эту детальку заметишь и глаз не сможешь отвести.

Перед рыжиком стоял набор его личных ништяков. Набору было под сорок, у него было лицо очень усталого человека, он поведал печальную историю об оливке, булочке и блуждании в ночи в поисках медцентра. И всё то время, что рыжик оформлял его на приём, он просто упивался. Эта королевская осанка, эти тёмные густые чуть подёрнутые сединой волосы, эта худощавая фигура, которую хотелось незамедлительно вытряхнуть из делового костюма. Мр-р-р…

Пришедший одним движением длинных пальцев погладил все рыжиковы кнопочки «вкл».

«Боже мой, если бы он только знал, что я его мысленно изнасиловал, и как я это сделал, он не улыбался бы так светло, он стонал бы как сучка и просил ещё. О, да, мой раб!» — мысленно шептал рыжик, вбивая данные паспорта в компьютер. Уходя, Наталья всё в подробностях разъяснила, но дело у рыжика шло туго: отвлекали эротические фантазии и мешал ощутимый стояк.

«Наверняка крутой бизнесмен, по глазам видно, умный дядька. С внешностью типичного виктима из порнухи», — подумал рыжик.

— Проверьте правильность записей и распишитесь. Здесь. Здесь. И здесь.

Виктим зашуршал страницами договора.

«Я весь горю!.. Ну что за жизнь?!» — как можно незаметнее вздохнул парень.

— Вам во второй кабинет. Прямо и налево. Вторая дверь слева. Не забудьте бахилы, — произнёс рыжик, сожалея о том, что из-за конфиденциальности данных пациента он не может прямо сейчас сбежать с ресепшена, подкараулить свою эротическую фантазию у двери квартиры и… Ух, что бы он с ним тогда сделал! Он бы дождался, когда «набор ништяков» отпер дверь, затолкнул бы его в квартиру, для начала связал бы ему руки галстуком и…

Рыжик закрыл глаза и заелозил по сиденью, безуспешно пытаясь сесть так, чтобы член не столь сильно давил на застёжку джинсов.

— Жизнь — боль… — прошептал рыжик и ещё тише добавил: — А ещё несправедливая сука.

***

Улыбчивая докторша с бейджиком «Марина» долго колдовала над зубом Велора Павловича. Сверлила, лепила, велела сидеть с открытым ртом, что-то ввинчивала и снова лепила. Потом опять сверлила и наконец отпустила Велора Павловича восвояси, взяв с него слово, что в течение трёх часов он не будет пить чай, кофе, есть борщ, винегрет, сельдь под шубой или просто свёклу и никогда не станет грызть сушки и сухари на пострадавшей стороне.

Выйдя в фойе, Велор Павлович подошёл к большому зеркалу и оттянул губу пальцем. Не знай он, какой зуб сегодня пострадал, он ни за что бы не догадался. Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, Велор Павлович подошёл к стойке. Теперь можно улыбаться перед камерами, давать интервью и произносить новогодние речи!

Парень на ресепшене назвал просто смехотворную по меркам Велора Павловича сумму, вставил банковскую карту в специальный слот, выдал чек, купон на скидку при следующем посещении, вернул карту, пожелал здоровья и поздравил с наступающим Новым годом.

Велор Павлович ответил:

— Спасибо, и вас — с Новым годом.

Он забрал из шкафа пальто и, выбросив в урну хрустящие голубые бахилы, направился к выходу.

На то, что рыжик с ресепшена, не дождавшись его ухода, куда-то пулей рванул по коридору, Велор Павлович не обратил ровным счётом никакого внимания.

***

«Всё, хватит. Сегодня же вечером — в клуб. Если я дотерплю до послезавтра, мне потребуются и психотерапевт, и психиатр», — прижавшись лбом к холодной кафельной стене туалета, подумал рыжик.


	3. Часть третья. Сексуальный каннибализм

Первые две трети четверга прошли так, что лучше и не надо. Зуб о себе не напоминал. В полдень приехало телевидение. После работы Велор Павлович поехал на корпоратив. Там он произнёс речь и, хоть и не любил подобных сборищ, решил ненадолго задержаться.

В зале плясали, пили, ели и вовсю гуляли зайцы, Мальвины, пираты, Красные Шапочки, волки, Бабки Ёжки, черти, ангелы и поросята. Попадались костюмы и попроще, и поэпатажнее. Одна необъятных размеров дама, задрапировавшись во что-то типа белой простыни, видимо, изображала не то древнюю римлянку, не то гречанку. Поразительно, но Велор Павлович признал в толпе стоматолога Марину. Она явно решила не париться и пришла в белом медицинском халате, шапочке и почему-то со стетоскопом на шее. Начальница отдела кадров поверх кружевной блузочки, жемчугов и колец в полпальца напялила синий халат, повязала косынку и лихо отплясывала со шваброй в руках. «Хорошо хоть пустое ведро не притащила», — мысленно прокомментировал увиденное Розальский.

В прошлом году на аналогичном мероприятии его зам, делая вид, что не признал шефа в маске, упорно «клеил» его и настойчиво предлагал уединиться. Сей факт поверг Велора Павловича в шок. Нет-нет, ханжой он никогда не был. По молодости на его счету были весьма рискованные эксперименты, и нельзя сказать, чтобы он не получил от них удовольствия. Но теперь… Теперь ему было что терять.

В своё время Велор женился. Просто для того, чтобы быть как все. Потому, что так положено. И для того, чтобы избавить себя от постыдных желаний. И очень быстро осознал, что брак был ошибкой. Он не принёс желаемого ни ему, ни Катерине, его жене. Велор Павлович понял, ни насильно мил не будешь, ни «сменить команду» ему не удастся, как бы он ни пытался. Поэтому, едва жена заикнулась о разводе, он тут же дал на него согласие. Катерина оказалась достойным человеком и не сделала ни малейшей попытки "раздеть и разорить" бывшего мужа. Они даже сохранили пусть не дружеские, и даже не приятельские, но вполне нормальные отношения.

С тех пор Велор жил, старательно оберегая своё имя от слухов и сплетен. Если он что-то себе и позволял, то очень редко и только там, где возможность разоблачения была крайне низка. В последние годы он и вовсе раза два в месяц приглашал на дом шлюх, чьим хозяевам по телефону заранее давались детальные указания о том, что, как и где они должны будут с ним проделать. Как уже было сказано, Розальскому было что терять, и он был предельно осторожен.

Почти прямые намёки зама на прошлогоднем корпоративе повергли Велора Павловича в шок. И с тех пор в нерабочей обстановке он начал избегать Полозова как чумного.

Велор Павлович оглядел зал. Зама нигде не было видно. Вот и хорошо. Решив для проформы поприсутствовать минут тридцать-сорок, Велор Павлович начал было пробираться сквозь толпу танцующих, как вдруг… вдруг увидел зама, в этом сомнений не было, невзирая на мексиканское пончо, закинутую на спину шляпу и полумаску на лице. Зам недвусмысленно клеил парня. Причём, того явно веселили эти попытки. Парня Велор Павлович не признал, хотя было в нём что-то смутно-знакомое. Парень был высок. Рыжие волосы собраны в хвост. На парне была оранжевая облегающая футболка, чёрные джинсы, кожаный жилет, маска и… роскошный лисий хвост. Вот «лис» склонился и что-то прошептал Полозову на ухо. Велор Павлович резко затормозил и принялся проталкиваться в обратном направлении.

Нафиг всё это! Нафиг корпоратив, нафиг зама и нафиг его сексуальные пристрастия. Всех нафиг! Всех!

Едва Велор протолкался к выходу, в кармане затрепыхался телефон. Розальский посмотрел на экран и тяжело вздохнул. Чувствуя себя кем-то вроде самца-богомола, отправляющегося на заклание, Велор Павлович вышел из здания и пошёл к автомобилю, чтобы ехать к бывшей жене.

Когда Розальский сел в машину, то увидел, как распахнулась дверь, и на ступеньках ресторана появились «лис» и его зам. При виде этой парочки Велору Павловичу почему-то подумалось, что его попытка сравнить себя с богомолом была всё-таки некорректна, и что роль богомола куда больше подходит Полозову, которого «лис» торопливо повлёк в противоположный угол парковки.

— Господи… Ну что за бред! — пробормотал Велор Павлович и повернул ключ в замке зажигания.


	4. Часть четвёртая. Первый сон Велора Павловича

Велор Павлович выходит из лифта и направляется к квартире. Едва он поворачивает ключ в замке и начинает приоткрывать дверь, как чьи-то сильные руки заталкивают его в квартиру. Галстук на шее моментально превращается в удавку, а когда Велору всё-таки удаётся продышаться, он понимает, что руки скручены и привязаны к подлокотнику дивана, во рту — кляп, а по спине кто-то шарит.

Пальто куда-то исчезло, рубашка расстёгнута. Неизвестный резким движением выдёргивает из шлёвок его брюк ремень и вытягивает распростёртого на диване Велора наискось по спине. Тот дёргается скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Удар через рубашку не настолько уж и болезнен.

Рука шарит спереди, и с него стаскивают брюки. Велор начинает дёргаться и вырываться, но руки надёжно примотаны друг к другу и к подлокотнику. Кляп во рту не даёт возможности позвать на помощь, а сколько ни выворачивай шею, зажжённый в коридоре свет не даёт увидеть в темноте ничего, кроме силуэта. Отползти некуда.

Рывком неизвестный разрывает на Велоре трусы, холодными с мороза пальцами раздвигает ягодицы и в свете лампочки, зажжённой в коридоре, явно любуется представшим его глазам зрелищем. Велора охватывает паника.

Его хватают за бёдра и фактически сбрасывают на пол. Из-за привязанных рук Велор может лишь встать на колени. В голове почему-то бьётся мысль о том, закрыл ли неизвестный за собой дверь, и не войдёт ли кто-то прямо сейчас с лестницы.

Велор слышит щелчок и какие-то шорохи, идентифицировать которые он не в состоянии. Между ягодиц льётся что-то холодное. Велор протестующе мычит. Ему нажимают на затылок и утыкают носом в диван.

— Ты же любишь, когда тебя имеют грубо? — шепчет ему кто-то.

Велору кажется, что он плывёт в клейстере на скорость: сил приложено много, результатов — ноль.

— Тебе понравится, — шёпот из-за спины.

В него проталкивают нечто. Это точно не член, с облегчением отмечает про себя Велор. Но радуется он рано. Из-за спины доносится смешок, и нечто в анусе начинает пульсировать. Велор не может сдержаться и издаёт стон.

Этот маньячина стоит за спиной и смотрит. Одно дело, в уединении собственной квартиры самому себя трахать резиновым девайсом, и совсем другое — стоять, вздёрнув задницу, в собственной гостиной, скулить и подвывать от стыда, смешанного с удовольствием, когда кто-то, не давая тебе воли, развлекается с твоей простатой.

Снова смешок за спиной, и девайс уже основательно принимается за бугорок внутри Велора. Внезапно всё прекращается.

Велор испытывает и страх, и облегчение, и разочарование. Он даже не знает, чего больше.

— Продолжить?

Велор молчит. Да, во рту кляп, он может кивнуть, но боится. Поэтому, застыв коленями на жёстком паркете, он ждёт. Кажется, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Одна надежда на кляп, который загонит его обратно.

— Молчание — знак согласия. Продолжаем.

Девайс оживает, но теперь вибрирует едва-едва. Велор невольно начинает сжимать ягодицы, пытаясь сделать ощущения более острыми.

— Э-э-э, нет. Так дело не пойдёт.

Щелчок. И девайс застывает.

— Продолжить?

Сколько неизвестный сводил Велора с ума, то отключая, то снова включая девайс на разные режимы, Розальский сказать не мог. Он то плавал на границе с блаженством, сгорая от стыда, что получает удовольствие настолько извращённым способом, то безуспешно сжимал ягодицы, когда пытошник, стоявший за спиной, отключал девайс полностью. Попытка подобраться поближе к дивану и потереться о него стояком, была пресечена внезапным ожогом ремня по ягодице. К такому Велор не был готов. Неизвестный переключал режимы и отключал девайс. Раз за разом. Снова и снова. Да… То, что с ним делали, было в разы круче, чем самому дирижировать процессом, нажимая на кнопочки, или платить шлюшке за то, чтобы трахнула резиновым страпоном-хуём. А уж про Катерину, качавшую головой, надевавшую в таких случаях резиновую перчатку и раскручивавшую пузатую баночку с вазелином, и говорить не стоило.

Во время очередного перерыва Велора, чьи колени уже разъезжались, внезапно вздёрнули выше. Лёгкое напряжение в анусе, пошлый чпок, и игрушка покинула его тело.

Велор не успел ни отстраниться, ни протестующе замычать, когда за его бёдра крепко взялись, и в него резко, на всю глубину прошёл член. Кислорода при дыхании через нос не хватало, из-под зажмуренных век брызнули слёзы. Неизвестный резкими рывками надевал Велора на себя. Вот он толкнулся и застыл. Велор протестующе замычал. Но не потому, что почувствовал, как в него толчками выстреливает сперма, а потому, что он сам так и не кончил.

— Хочешь ещё?

Велор, не раскрывая глаз, покорно мотнул головой.

— Ну пошли. Только уж ты постарайся сам.

Велор почувствовал, как неизвестный отстранился, член исчез, а по внутренней поверхности бёдер потекло мокрое и вязкое.

Внезапно руки Велора оказались свободны. Колени разъехались, и он сел на пол. Неизвестный ловко накрутил ему что-то на голову, вздёрнул с пола за галстук и куда-то повлёк. Раздался щелчок, что-то стукнуло, звякнуло, и потянуло холодом. Руки Велора коснулись холодного железа, его прогнули в талии, ногой грубо пнули по внутренней стороне щиколотки. Велор понял и, отклянчив зад, расставил ноги пошире. Неизвестному отдельного приглашения не потребовалось.

— Ну? Не стой. Работай тазом.

И Велор заработал. Незнакомец просто стоял, позволяя Велору насаживаться на себя. Откуда-то волнами накатывал холод, но Велору было уже всё равно.

Внезапная короткая вспышка под закрытыми веками. Спазм всего тела. Незнакомец крепко перехватывает его в талии и начинает трахать безвольно упавшего грудью на железный поручень Велора. Отстранённо тот понимает, что его вывели на балкон и голого имеют при всём честном народе.

В него снова выстреливает сперма. Потом внутри становится пусто, и из него начинает вытекать. Его закоченевшие пальцы начинают отдирать от поручня…

Темнота…

Велор приходит в себя на диване оттого, что внутри оживает игрушка, и кто-то опять развлекается с его простатой. Девайс исчезает. Его место занимает живой член. Тяжёлое тело придавливает Велора к дивану. В комнате темно. Мысль о том, что для того, чтобы не задохнуться, следует равномерней дышать, порождает другую: кляпа во рту больше нет, руки не связаны и с глаз пропала повязка. Можно отстраниться, попытаться вывернуться, но, похоже, тело живёт своей жизнью. Оно подаётся назад, туда, откуда искрами по позвоночнику расходится удовольствие. Велору уже не стыдно. Ему наплевать, что завтра скажут соседи по поводу увиденного на балконе и услышанного сейчас. Велор в голос стонет:

— Да, ещё… Да…

Искры под веками. Стон. Его прижимают к забрызганной обивке дивана… Дышать нечем. Велор поворачивает голову. Длинная рыжая прядь вздрагивает перед глазами в такт спазмам внутри. Рыжая прядь перед глазами и вес со спины исчезают. Сперма стекает по яйцам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Пошли" написано специально.


	5. Часть пятая. Оставьте сообщение после сигнала

Велор Павлович проснулся и открыл глаза. Он лежал на животе в собственной кровати. Он осторожно пошевелился, потом активнее завозился и отлепил себя от простыни с заскорузлыми пятнами. Простыня… Откуда?! За незашторенным окном светило солнце, на подоконнике, скользя и клацая по железу когтями, прыгали голуби. Рядом никого не было. Велор Павлович повернул голову. Соседняя подушка даже не была примята. Розальский прислушался к ощущениям. Задница не болела. Он посмотрел на кисти рук. Судя по состоянию кожи, ночью их никто не вязал. Рука метнулась к шее. Галстук на ней отсутствовал. Велор заглянул под одеяло. Спал он голым, и рубашки на нём, разумеется, не было.

Велор Павлович бросился в большую комнату. Обивка дивана была чистой. Балконная дверь закрыта. Тюлевая штора задёрнута.

Он кинулся в прихожую. Дверь заперта. Ключи лежат на полочке.

Чё-ё-ёрт… Он провёл рукой по лицу. И приснится же такое…

Зря, зря он согласился на просьбу Катерины, хотя… Розальский вздохнул.

С женой они расстались по-человечески. Она не сделала ни малейшей попытки его разорить или пустить слухи о его постельных предпочтениях, и за это Велор Павлович был ей безмерно благодарен. Когда месяца три назад Катерина обратилась к нему с просьбой, Розальский пообещал заехать и выслушать, но он никак не ожидал, что просьба окажется вот ТАКОЙ.

По словам Катерины, свою вторую половинку она так и не нашла, ей хотелось ребёнка, папа у малыша должен быть самый лучший, да и вообще, нужен ему наследник или как? Катерина добавила, что вскоре после свадьбы догадалась о склонностях супруга, и потом, один раз — не натурас… От него не убудет, он поможет ей, она — ему, и в итоге оба окажутся в выигрыше.

Много времени на размышления Катерина ему тогда не дала. Розальский подумал-подумал и согласился.

С первой попытки не вышло ничего. Со второй — две полоски тоже не проявились. Вечером после корпоратива состоялась третья попытка.

Постояв перед запертой дверью и поглазев на полочку с ключами, Велор Павлович поплёлся в душ, смывать следы кошмара? Сна? Эротической фантазии?

Потом Велор Павлович сходил к метро за еловыми лапами, поставил их в хрустальный вазон на столик в большой комнате и завис, глядя сквозь полупрозрачную занавеску на перила балкона. Он даже зачем-то отдёрнул тюль, открыл дверь и встал у перил. «Пожалуй, если специально вверх не смотреть, то снизу ничего и видно не будет», — подумал он. Он даже помотал головой, настолько реалистичен был сон. И эти руки, до упора натягивавшие его на член и водившие за галстук.

«Чё-ё-ёрт… Надо с этим кончать!» — Велор с грохотом захлопнул балконную дверь и защёлкнул шпингалеты. Злобно, едва не сорвав с карниза, он задёрнул полупрозрачный тюль.

Налив в чайник на кухне воду и щёлкнув кнопочкой, Велор вернулся в комнату и включил ноут. В почте сверху лежало письмо от Полозова. Розальский сморщился, но открыл. Отправлено письмо было рано утром. «Интересно, рыжий за ночь его уходил или нет?» — подумал Велор Павлович.

Глядя на открытое письмо, но не понимая ни буквы, Розальский вспомнил, как сидел запершись в кабинете, а «старик» рвал ручку и ругался с дурищей-секретаршей и что-то вещал про внеочередную прове… Проверка… внеочередная… Медицинский центр… «Добрый лекарь»… Зуб… Ресепшен… Рыжий парен… Рыжий парень! Да!

Забыв о включённом ноутбуке, Розальский метнулся в прихожую к пальто. Куда, в какой карман он сунул полученную вчера визитку? Вот она! Ес!

Прямо из коридора Велор Павлович набрал номер. Гудки. Гудки. Гудки. Жизнерадостный женский голосок защебетал: «Мы рады приветствовать вас… Каждый звонок важен для нас… С третьего января медицинский центр работает по обычному расписанию… Если вы хотите записаться к врачу, переведите телефон в тоновый режим и нажмите кнопку „один“… Если вы хотите сдать анализы… Если вы хотите задать вопрос, говорите после сигнала, оставьте свой номер, и мы вам перезвоним…»

Розальский грохнул трубкой о висящий на стене аппарат. Ну разумеется! Суббота! Тридцать первое декабря! В медцентре никого нет. Велор Павлович вернулся в большую комнату и уселся перед ноутбуком. Нужно просто прийти в «Лекарь» во вторник третьего и… А вот что делать дальше, Велор Павлович не очень представлял.

Он нашёл в сети сайт «Лекаря» и принялся просматривать список врачей. «Акушер-гинеколог… Не по адресу. По крайней мере, пока. Аллерголог… Не выйдет, что ему врать-то? Андролог… Свят-свят-свят… Не надо. Венеролог… То же самое. Гирудотерапевт? Оставим его, Дуремара, как крайний вариант. Кардиолог… Тоже мимо. Отоларинголог… Туда же. Массажист? Уж лучше на массаж, чем к Дуремару. Нарколог… Нетушки. Невропатолог… Мимо. Окулист? Тоже вариант. Типа, профилактическая проверка… Проверка… Тьфу ты, опять Полозов вспомнился, не к ночи будь помянут. Проктолог… Спасибо, пока не надо. И будем надеяться, что так будет как можно дольше. Сексолог? Интересно, он от сексуальных снов лечит? Стоматолог… Уже там был.»

Лучшим и вызывающим наименьшие подозрения вариантом был окулист, но он, судя по данным сайта, работал только по понедельникам и четвергам. Оставались гирудотерапевт (Бр-р-р-р…) и массажист. Массажист работал ежедневно.

Велор Павлович предвкушающе потёр руки и написал в форме обратной связи, что просто жаждет получить сеанс массажа во вторник. Перед тем, как нажать на кнопочку «отправить», он, загибая пальцы, отсчитал от вечера четверга «вечер-утро-вечер-утро-вечер-утро» и приписал «в первую половину дня». После этого он нажал на «отправить» и довольно откинулся на спинку дивана.

На кухне щёлкнул переключателем вскипевший чайник.

Дело оставалось за малым: дождаться утра вторника.


	6. Часть шестая. Жизнь — боль...

Как Велор Павлович дожил до утра вторника, лучше не вспоминать. О том, что он как на всех парусах спешил в «Добрый лекарь», можно тоже не упоминать.

Разогнавшись и влетев в медцентр, он остолбенел. За стойкой администратора сидела… девушка в белом халате и дурацком красном колпачке Санты. Он всё правильно рассчитал! Он не мог ошибиться!

— Вы новенькая, да? Сколько раз тут был, но вас ни разу не видел, — нашёлся Велор Павлович.

— Нет, нас тут двое. Я, — ответила рыхловатая блондинка с бейджиком «Наталья», — и Настя.

То, что рыжий парень в свитере никакой Настей являться не мог, было очевидно.

Что делать теперь, Розальский не знал. Все эти дни он пребывал в какой-то болезненной уверенности, что стоит ему увидеть этого парня, как всё само собой встанет на свои места.

— Вы на массаж? На двенадцать?

Велор Павлович кивнул.

— Проходите, пальто вешайте в шкаф. Вам — прямо, налево, последняя дверь справа. Кабинет номер пять. И бахилы надеть не забудьте.

Велор Павлович кивнул, оставил пальто в шкафу, надел бахилы и зашуршал по коридору.

В кабинете номер пять стояли две ширмы. За одной был стул, за другой — накрытый простынёй массажный стол. Слева находилась приоткрытая дверь.

— Раздевайтесь и ложитесь, — скомандовал из-за двери чуть хрипловатый голос.

Что Велор Павлович и сделал.

Послышались шаги. Долгое время ничего не происходило, а потом… Велора Павловича принялись поглаживать, мять, отжимать, пощипывать и надавливать. И вскоре Розальский с ужасом почувствовал, что у него на эти прикосновения… встаёт. Он терпел, сколько было сил, а потом принялся мысленно представлять абсолютно неаппетитные картины. Напрасно. Он принялся сожалеть, что в столе есть отверстие только для носа. Видимо, записываться следовало всё-таки к офтальмологу или Дуремару. На их манипуляции у него точно не встало бы.

Велор Павлович вздохнул и завозился. Лежать стало чертовски неудобно.

— Больно? — поинтересовался массажист.

— Нет… — выдавил Розальский.

— Дискомфорт?

Велор Павлович замотал головой.

Умом он понимал, что ничего постыдного в исправном функционировании здорового организма нет, но… Боже, какая неловкая ситуация. Велор чувствовал, что вот-вот произойдёт неизбежное.

— Стоп! Хватит! — в отчаяньи воскликнул он.

Велор Павлович был готов поклясться, что ладони с его плеч исчезли прежде, чем он успел договорить «Стоп!»

Розальский, стараясь не поворачиваться к массажисту фасадом, кое-как занырнул в одежду и помчался по коридору к девушке за стойкой. Слава богу, в кошельке, отложенные непредвиденный случай, всегда лежали несколько крупных купюр.

Ещё тридцать первого Розальский посмотрел на сайте расценки, поэтому он кинул на стойку купюры, схватил пальто и пулей вылетел на улицу.

Стояк за время пробежки по коридору благополучно упал вместе с и без этого не особо шикарным настроением.

Велор Павлович, теперь уже никуда не спеша, дошёл до машины, сел в салон и, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные на руле руки, прошептал:

— Жизнь — боль…

***

— Жизнь — боль… — прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу окна, прошептал массажист Саша, заложил за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста рыжую прядь и вздохнул.

Он так держался, чтобы не отыметь клиента прямо на столе, когда к нему на сеанс явился тот самый «виктим» и «набор ништяков», но в итоге он всё равно сорвался и поступил абсолютно непрофессионально. Он так мечтал хотя бы потрогать свой набор ништяков. Перевозбудил мужика, и тот сбежал. А «набор» был хорош…

Александр вздохнул и вышел в коридор. Так мучивший его стояк к этому времени уже сошёл на нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стол, о котором мечтал Велор во время массажа: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/3/2/5/3325608/84321744.jpg
> 
> А бывает ещё такой: http://www.kreslo-plus.ru/i/photo/photo_edica-panda-011.jpg


	7. Часть седьмая. Второй сон Велора Павловича

По возвращении домой Розальский открыл ноутбук и загрузил себя работой в надежде забыть свой бесславный поход в «Добрый лекарь».

Спать он решил лечь пораньше и уже утром обмозговать ситуацию на свежую голову.

И приснился Велору Павловичу новогодний корпоратив. Все в карнавальных костюмах, и дура-секретарша Верочка, и стоматолог Марина, и Наталья с бейджиком и даже его бывшая жена Катерина. Вокруг — толпы знакомых и незнакомых. Все в масках и костюмах. Только у него, да у «старика» Полозова никаких костюмов нет. Оба обёрнуты в простыни, вроде как в бане или перед массажем. Оба босы.

«Может, это мы древними римлянами оделись?» — спрашивает во сне сам себя Велор Павлович.

Значит, идут они оба по залу и глазеют на веселящихся. Тот — пьёт, этот — ест, кто-то — танцует или ещё как веселится. Только они двое вроде как ищут в толпе кого-то.

Вот они уже в другом зале. Велор Павлович почему-то на массажном столе, а Полозов цепями к стене прижат. И нет на нём больше белой тоги-простыни.

Хочет Велор Павлович руками пошевелить — и не может. Хочет ногу приподнять — не выходит. Пытается другую согнуть — тоже не получается. На помощь зовёт — лишь мычание выходит.

И понимает Велор Павлович, что кляпы во рту у них.

Вот выходит из темноты фигура вся в чёрном. Плащ до пола на ней, и капюшон лицо скрывает.

Скидывает фигура капюшон, и видит Велор Павлович, что это «Лис», которого он на карнавале видел. Скидывает Лис плащ, а под ним — лишь кожаные штаны да жилетка.

Щёлкает Лис хлыстом, непонятно откуда взявшимся, и встаёт Полозов по стойке смирно, и член его тоже встаёт.

Подходит Лис к столу и начинает Велора Павловича по-всякому трогать-гладить, пытать-возбуждать, только кончить не даёт.

Рвётся с цепей Полозов, грохочет ими, да только подрочить на Велора Павловича не может. Член стоит колом, воздух бодает, а не достаёт.

Вот щёлкает Лис плетью во второй раз, и рвутся верёвки, что держали Велора Павловича на столе. Переворачивает его Лис и ставит раком, к Полозову лицом.

Не успевает Велор Павлович сообразить, что ж творится, и откуда на карнавале цепи с хлыстами, и куда весь народ подевался, как начинает его этот Лис трахать.

И так хорошо от этого Велору Павловичу и одновременно так противно. Хорошо — оттого, что Лис крепко за волосья его держит и на свой член надевает. А противно — потому как Полозов на стене дёргается, мычит и стояком своим перед носом Велора Павловича тщетно мотает.

И хочется Велору Павловичу кончить, и не выходит. Может, голый Полозов перед носом мешает?

Вдруг щёлкает Лис хлыстом в третий раз. Вытягивает им по спине Велора Павловича. Велор Павлович дёргается и кончает.

А вот Полозов на стене только членом водит и мычит.

Прислушивается Велор Павлович к ощущениям своим. В заднице ничего больше нет. По ногам и яйцам не течёт. Так кончил в него Лис или нет? Да и куда сам потом делся? И спину почему-то не жжёт. Только кляп во рту остался, а вот руки-ноги свободны.

Хочет Велор Павлович вынуть кляп изо рта и понимает, что никакой это не кляп, это сам он подушку зубами сжимает. Поднимает он голову, чтобы посмотреть, как там Полозов на стене, а видит лишь темноту и зелёные моргающие циферки. 23:18. 23:18. 23:18. 23:18. 23:19.


	8. Часть восьмая. Веселится и ликует весь народ

Велор Павлович вскакивает с мокрой простыни. Опять! Да сколько ж можно-то?! Перевозбуждённый подросток какой-то.

Часы равнодушно помаргивают 23:20. 23:20. 23:20. 23:20. 23:21.

Нахрен! Нахрен осторожность! Нахрен репутацию!

Велора Павловича словно прорвало. Он хочет трахаться. Долго. Разнуздано. В разных позах, НО… хочет этого почему-то с одним человеком.

Если с этим одним нельзя, так, может, помогут другие? А где перевозбуждённый организм может получить секс, причём, незамедлительно? Где?!

Велор не способен мыслить логично и взвешенно. Он мечется по квартире, одновременно выкидывая вещи из шкафа, одеваясь и включая ноутбук.

И что с того, что он со студенческих лет не позволял себе излишеств и безумств? Значит, он позволит их себе сегодня. Прямо сейчас. Без этого он просто сойдёт с ума.

Так… Вот оно… Адрес… Работает до… до последнего посетителя… Время? Часы… Где часы? Так… 23:44. Времени полно. Он успеет!

В чём ходят по клубам? И ходят ли по ним «мужики за»? Да ну и ладно. Если он не найдёт в клубе то, чего хочет, то развернётся и уйдёт.

***

Первое, вернее, первый, кого Велор Павлович видит в клубе среди веселящихся, ликующих и беснующихся толп это… Василий Алексеевич Полозов собственной персоной, его зам, чёрт бы его побрал.

«Можно подумать, подкатов на работе мне мало», — думает Велор Павлович, но тут… Тут он видит высокого рыжеватого тощеватого парня в кожаном жилете, направляющегося именно в ту сторону, где у стойки бара шарит взглядом по веселящейся толпе Полозов.

«Нет уж… Моё! Не отдам!» — мысленно восклицает Розальский и бросается на перехват. Но рыжик и сам уже заметил его. Он спешит к Велору Павловичу сквозь толпу.

— Где галстук?! — невольно вырывается у рыжика. Он так мечтал намотать этот галстук на кулак и… Рыжик зажмуривается. То, что он хочет сделать со своим набором персональных ништяков — не для посторонних глаз.

— Что? Галстук? Дома… — Велор Павлович озадачен подобным приветствием. Хотя в глубине души ему ОЧЕНЬ хочется, чтобы его связали галстуком и… По телу проходит предвкушающая дрожь.

— Едем! — объявляет рыжик.

— Ку… Куда? — осторожно интересуется Велор Павлович.

— Туда, где галстук.

Рыжик хватает Велора Павловича за руку и влечёт к выходу. Их замечает Полозов, вскакивает и кидается за ними. Но когда ему удаётся прорваться сквозь толпу, на улице уже никого нет.


	9. Часть девятая. Третий «сон» Велора Павловича

Двое, выскочив из машины, бегут к подъезду, на бегу расстёгивая пуговицы и молнии. Круглая луна, в морозном ореоле напоминающая растрёпанную астру, усмехаясь, сверху наблюдает за происходящим. Скрипит под подошвами снег. Изо рта вырывается парок. Перемаргиваются далёкие звёзды. Не озаботившись вызовом лифта, двое бегут вверх по лестнице. Радуясь, что удалось попасть ключом в скважину с первой попытки, Велор Павлович поворачивает ключ и, так и не вспомнив о правилах приличия, влетает в квартиру первым.

«Мой!» — думают сразу оба.

Кто-то в темноте наступает на попавшийся под ноги ботинок и, потеряв равновесие, хватается рукой за плащ на вешалке. Плащ летит на пол, попутно сметая с полочки ключи от почтового ящика, щётку для одежды, квитанции и какие-то чеки.

Рыжий «Лис» захлопывает дверь квартиры, лягнув по ней ногой.

Выпутавшись из верхней одежды, а попутно и из рубашек, двое влетают в большую комнату. Фонарь с улицы рисует сквозь раму прямоугольники на полу. Двое валятся на диван.

— Галстук? Галстук где?! — слышится хриплый шёпот.

— В шка... в шкафу… Там… — хватая ртом воздух, отвечает Велор. Как же сложно сосредоточиться, когда по тебе жадно шарят ладони!

Боже… Ах… Как здорово, когда ты ничего не можешь сделать… Когда ты, беспомощный, растянут на собственном диване. Когда ты примотан к нему собственными галстуками так, что не можешь пошевелиться.

Ух-х-х… Разом перехватывает дыхание и вышибает мысли из головы, когда в тебя входят не глубже и не ближе, чем надо, и с первого движения внутри заставляют корчиться от восторга и экстаза, всхлипывать, подаваться вперёд, пытаясь разорвать галстуки, и срывающимся шёпотом просить «Ещё, ещё», а потом хватать ртом воздух и заново возрождаться, когда к твоим губам подносят бутылочку с водой, когда помучив, дав побалансировать на грани с блаженством, наконец сталкивают за эту грань…

Когда руки у обессиленного Велора оказываются свободны, и ему помогают встать и хотят вести в сторону спальни, он начинает слабо трепыхаться и шептать:

— Нет… Ещё… Хочу…

— Да успеем мы ещё, — фыркнув, отвечает рыжий «Лис» и снова разворачивает Велора в нужном ему направлении.

— Нет… Не там… На балконе… Хочу… Привяжи…

Снова смешок.

— Да вы извращенец, батенька. На улице -23. Простынете ещё. Лечи вас потом. Не кочевряжьтесь, пациент. Ложитесь на живот.

***

Велор Павлович осторожно приоткрывает один глаз. Что-то щекочет нос. Ах, какой этой ночью был сон… Жалко только, что во сне на улице был мороз, и рыжик отказался трахнуть его на балконе.

Ломит все мышцы. Даже там, где, как всегда думал Велор Павлович, и мышц-то нет.

В комнате уже светло. Судя по солнечным бликам, уже полдень. Чтобы снять с носа что-то щекочущее, Розальский высовывает из-под одеяла руку и застывает, распахнув и второй глаз. Это длинная прядь волос. РЫЖИХ волос. Опасаясь проснуться, Велор поворачивает голову. На соседней подушке кто-то спит. Из-под одеяла видны рассыпавшиеся по подушке длинные пряди.

Обладатель рыжих волос начинает сонно возиться под одеялом и внезапно резко садится.

— Ты чего? Спи ещё, — предлагает Розальский, которому при свете дня внезапно становится стыдно озвучить пожелание трахнуться ещё разок. Вот бы теперь привязать галстуками к дивану рыжика, насадиться на его член и до звёздочек под веками трахнуть себя рыжиком?!

— Мне на работу… Проспал… — сбрасывает с себя одеяло «Лис».

— Тебе сегодня к двум. Я отвезу, — отвечает Велор и, решившись, кладёт руку рыжику на плечо и заваливает его на кровать.

Хохочущий рыжик меняет их местами.

— Кто-то из здесь присутствующих ведёт себя как очень непослушный мальчик… Его надо срочно наказать…

***

В 14:07 распахивается дверь «Доброго лекаря», и в фойе влетает всклокоченный массажист.

— Ты опоздал, — лениво констатирует сидящая на ресепшене Настя и переворачивает страницу каталога.

— Ага, — радостно лыбится рыжик и бежит надевать халат поверх жилета и джинсов.

Заехать домой переодеться он так и не успел. Уже заходя в кабинет, он оборачивается к Насте и, мило заливаясь краской, интересуется:

— Слушай, а у нас здесь съедобное что-нибудь есть?

***

В перерыве между пациентами Александр набирает СМСку.  
 _  
«За диван — извини. Я не думал, что отломается ножка»._

Через минуту приходит ответ.  
 _  
«Неважно. У кровати ножки целы. Жду.  
В.» _

Рыжик улыбается.

Через минуту в кармане халата снова раздаётся писк.  
 _  
«Галстуки тебя ждут. И ужин тоже.»_

Александр издаёт стон и смотрит на часы. 17:05.

До конца рабочего дня ещё два часа пятьдесят пять минут.

— Жизнь — боль… — опуская телефон в карман, шепчет рыжик.


	10. Часть десятая. Люди в чёрном

В честь 23 февраля в холдинге по традиции тоже устраивался корпоратив. В этом году, поскольку прошлогодняя идея с «Зарницей» пришлась по вкусу не всем, было решено снять ресторан, вкусно покушать и провести конкурс на наиболее креативную униформу. Кто-то решился участвовать, кто-то и, разумеется, их было большинство, решили только глазеть.

Участникам конкурса при входе выдавались бумажные значки с номерами, и их обладатели должны были продефилировать вдоль столиков, демонстрируя свой креатив. Среди участников оказались медсёстры, школьницы, пилот, пожарный, куча военных всех пошибов и мастей от как бы генералиссимуса до партизана в валенках, ватнике и ушанке, был Робин Гуд, два Наполеона, Кутузов, бухгалтер в диоптриях, при счётах и в нарукавниках и балерина.

Народ глазел на конкурсантов, хихикал, аплодировал, ел, пил, вписывал понравившиеся номера в «бюллетень» и опускал его в «урну».

Велор Павлович уселся за один стол с начальницей отдела кадров и главбухом, посчитав, что таким образом оградит себя от посягательств со стороны зама. Он мог бы, как в предыдущие годы, произнести речь и через пару минут уйти, но решил задержаться, поскольку работавший в вечернюю смену Саша очень хотел посмотреть на доморощенное дефиле.

Но, увы, Розальский просчитался. На оставшееся пустым место за столиком подсел именно Полозов. Тихонько, чтобы не обратили внимания дамы, он принялся делать недвусмысленные предложения, намекая на то, что видел шефа в гей-клубе, откуда тот уходил не один. Поинтересоваться, каким образом его зам мог оказаться в том же клубе, и тем самым положить конец этой дилетантской попытке шантажа, Велор Павлович не догадался, а потому сидел, нервно дёргался и вынужденно слушал горе-шантажиста.

Внезапно по залу прошёл шёпот. Велор повернул голову и УВИДЕЛ. Да-а-а, это была звезда не его романа, но пусть тот, кто сказал, что нельзя просто смотреть и восхищаться эстетической стороной, кинет в Велора… Да пусть просто чем-нибудь кинет.

В зал вошла… Нет, вплыла королева, покорительница, повелительница, да что там… просто ГОСПОЖА.

Это была эффектная блондинка, чьи волосы чуть отливали рыжиной. Блондинка, чей роскошный бюст надёжно поддерживало кожаное боди. Кожаные же сапоги до середины бедра поражали чудовищной длины каблуками-шпильками. Девица шла, похлопывая стеком по правому сапогу, а левой рукой она вела на цепочке… Нет-нет, вела она совсем не того, о ком вы подумали. На цепочке за владелицей семенила карманная летучая мышь породы сфинкс, порнографически лысая кошка с ушами-локаторами.

Устроители сунулись к только что прибывшей с бумажным бейджиком. Небрежным жестом руки, затянутой в высокую кожаную перчатку, Госпожа, скомкав бумажку, не глядя, швырнула её на пол. Все замерли. Госпожа продефилировала мимо замерших Наполеонов и прочих участников конкурса, усмехнулась, провела стеком по щеке «бухгалтера», чуть скривила губы и проследовала дальше.

Она прошла вдоль одного ряда столиков, вдоль — другого, а потом остановилась точно напротив того, за которым сидел затихший Велор Павлович. Он сидел с открытым ртом. Это была... Это была та самая «Наталья» с ресепшена «Доброго лекаря»! Но блондинка не удостоила его даже взглядом. Не отводя глаз от Полозова, она присела, чуть пошарив левой рукой, чем-то звякнула, при этом оба, и Полозов, и Розальский получили возможность заглянуть к ней в декольте, подняла с пола сфинкса и сделала шаг к столу.

Кончик стека лёг Полозову под подбородок, и он невольно поднял голову. Мгновение, и ставшая свободной цепочка оказалась прищёлкнута к его галстуку.

— А ты, раб, уйдёшь со мной.

Полозов, как загипнотизированный, встал и проследовал за блондинкой. Только когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, все словно бы очнулись. Диджей врубил что-то громкое. Децибелы ахнули по ушам. Все, словно желая забыть только что виденное, рванули на танцпол. Поэтому никто из толпы и не обратил внимания на появившегося из той же двери рыжего длинноволосого парня в кожаных жилетке, штанах, фуражке и чём-то вроде кожаной же портупеи. К парню вскоре подошёл генеральный директор, но, как уже было сказано, никто не обратил на это внимания, и они оба покинули празднование абсолютно незамеченными.


	11. Часть одиннадцатая, жизнеутверждающая

Как только в квартире Велора Павловича начало разворачиваться шоу, почти идентичное тому, что смогли лицезреть в ресторане работники холдинга, раздался звонок в дверь.

Велор был не в том состоянии и положении, чтобы её открыть, а Александр намеренно проигнорировал этот звонок.

В дверь снова позвонили. Потом постучали. И снова позвонили. Из валявшихся на полу брюк Велора раздалась телефонная трель.

***

Когда в итоге Велор, предварительно натянув на себя брюки, всё-таки открыл дверь, то увидел за ней Катерину, которая с радостным взвизгом бросилась ему на шею:

— Всё получилось!

На крики и восклицания в прихожую выглянул Саша. Увидев виснувшую на «его собственности» даму, он поспешил вмешаться, но дама сама разрешила ситуацию, глянув сначала на рыжего незнакомца в одних кожаных штанах, потом — на толком неодетого бывшего мужа.

— Э-э-э… Катя, знакомься… это Саша. Саша, это — Катя, моя бывшая жена, — промямлил Велор, не зная, как половчее объяснить Александру, о чём у них с Катериной только что шла речь.

Скрыв улыбку при виде неловкости бывшего мужа, Катерина сказала:

— Извините, что помешала, мальчики. Я, пожалуй, пойду. Веля, я, после того, как к доктору схожу, тебе звякну на днях.

Катерина направилась к выходу.

— До свидания, мальчики. Продолжайте, пожалуйста. Ах, да… С праздником вас. А тебя, Веля, — с двойным!

***

Не став дожидаться лифта, Катерина поспешила вниз по лестнице. Скорее домой! Нужно срочно написать в личку Наташке, что она только что видела! Вау! Теперь у неё тоже есть сюжет для фанфика! Да тут и на макси потянет! Страниц на триста! Не меньше! Прямо сейчас… Вот прямо сейчас она вернётся домой и засядет у компа. Да!!!

А утром она в деталях расспросит свою интернет-приятельницу Наташу о том, как та в костюме Госпожи ходила на корпоратов, и дал ли ей этот поход хоть какую-то пищу, чтобы налабать на Фикбуке хоть миник!

5 января 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Разумеется, любые совпадения случайны.


End file.
